1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a wearable toy with a plurality of discharge pods capable of rotating about the toy for launching of a variety of projectiles and other discharge elements by simply pressing a single lever one or more times. The invention also relates to a method for projecting a discharge element from a plurality of rotating pods though the pumping and triggering action of the toy of the present invention.
2. Background of the Invention
Many kinds of shooting toys exist and are designed for the amusement of children and adults alike. Shooting toys come in various shapes with some of the most common toys shaped like guns of all sizes. Various other known shooting devices exist and include configurations which squirt water from reservoirs and discharge numerous projectiles from multiple chambers.
Water guns in the shape of hand guns, rifles, machine guns, and other configurations have been the most common type of toy utilizing water as a projectile. These configurations can be simple hand-held squirt guns that use trigger-activated pumps to eject water, or more complicated and sophisticated shooters that rely upon pressurized tanks to shoot a stream of water a significant distance.
Concealed water guns add an extra dimension of fun in water fights and allow a user to move very close to their intended target before shooting the water. As a result many gun configurations have allowed a user to squirt water from various reservoirs often hidden on the body of the user. Some of these configurations have relied upon an electric pumps activated by a switch to eject water from a nozzle, as well as configurations which include a pressurized bladder plumbed to a trigger-operated nozzle mounted on a wrist of a user, or worn around a user's waist.
Other known projectile discharge devices include held or worn devices which are capable of shooting numerous projectiles. Some of these devices are shaped like guns employing a variety of discharge ports and a distribution mechanism to conduct the pressurized gas or liquid to the discharge ports in order to eject solid projectiles or liquid and gas. Other known devices are worn on the back of the hand of the user and employ a plurality of chambers capable of receiving numerous projectiles which are deployed by pulling each one of the multiple triggers linked to each one of the plurality of chambers.
Significantly, known shooting toys do not include a wearable toy with a plurality of rotatable discharge pods launching of a variety of projectiles with the activation of a single lever. It would be desirable to provide a mechanism with the triggering action capable of projecting a discharge element from a plurality of rotating pods.